The ReEducation of Edward Masen
by VamperSex
Summary: Edward Cullen the school nerd is not used to people talking to him. Bella a new student with a not so innocent past befriends him and tries to teach him how it feels to be loved by someone outside of family. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry about my other stories, I haven't abandoned them it's just my memory got deleted so I had to go get my computer sorted out. But that's no excuse. Here's a new story for you guys I hope you like and the next Chapter of Love One Cup At A Time is gonna be up in a few hours.**

**Twilight is not mine it is the genius coming from Stephenie Meyer *sob***

**Any way enough of my chit chat to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Rolling my eyes I began walking towards the school building. Everyone around me stares as usual. _Another year, another school, same problems. P_ushing up my glasses I greet the lady at the desk.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asks.

"Hi, I'm just here to collect my schedule and whatever else I need." I say politely.

"Ok what's your name?"

"Isabella Swan." She rifles through some files until she finds my name.

"Here you go. This is your schedule." She hands me a paper. "And then you can get this signed by your parents and carry it to me tomorrow." I nod. "Have a good day Isabella."

"Thanks, you too." I say leaving the building. The first thing I do is check of my schedule. I have Trig then Calculus and English before lunch and after is Computer Science, Gym, Bio and Physics. Thank God the periods are only an hour long. I go to my locker to empty my bag leaving the textbooks for the subjects I have this morning. My neighbour is in using their locker. I can't see their face but by their body I guess it's a guy. He's wearing a pair of black skinny jeans similar to the ones I have on and a blue shirt with white suspenders. On his skinny body it looks really nice. He's also wearing a pair of ratty converse.

"Hey." I say adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder. The top of his head hits the inside of his locker. "Oh my gosh are you ok?" I ask. He steps away from his locker holding the top of his head. "I am so sorry." I say rushing over to him. He's really tall, about a foot taller than me.

"I'm fine." He says. His voice has a smooth texture and instantly relaxes me. He turns to face me and aside from the hand rubbing his bronze hair he looks completely at ease.

"Look at this. All I want to do is introduce myself to my locker neighbor and I end up scaring him and almost giving him a concussion." I say. He laughs and then snorts.

"I'm all good, no concussion. I've gotten used to head injuries." He smiles at me and it brightens up his very pretty face. His green eyes wrinkle at the corners under his buddy holly style glasses that are very similar to my red and black checkerboard ones.

"I'm glad your OK but not so happy about the fact your used to head injuries. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Edward Masen." I shook his hand. "You look like a Bella though." He said.

"I do prefer to be called that, Isabella makes me sound old."

"And what about my name? It's old as hell."

"I like it. It suits you."

"Whatever you say. It makes me feel like I'm from the 1800s." He says. "So you're new here."

"Yeah."

"Cool. What classes do you have?" I let him look at my schedule. I watch as he checks his watch. "We have 30 minutes before homeroom, I can give you a quick tour. If you want."

"That'd be nice." He allows me to empty my bag before leading me around the school.

"Ok, here's the math wing. You have trig here and calc here." He says pointing to the doors. I nod making a mental note of which door is for what.

"And over here is the arts department. Your english class is here, you have Ms. Pratt. She's a good teacher but you better make sure you know some quotes every class as soon as you walk through the door she is gonna want you to recite one. We're reading Merchant of Venice now."

"Why me?"

"She always picks on the new student."

"Oh." We walk to another part of the school and he leads me through two doors.

"And this is the cafeteria. You can sit outside if you want to but since we live in Forks no ever does." I nod. We finish our tour and he leads me to my homeroom.

"Is there any seating arrangement?" I ask. He takes my hand.

"Come with me." He leads me to the front of the classroom to a list on the board. He looks for my name. "26." He says.

"Huh?"

"Your seat number."

"Oh." We look around for a table with the number 26 on it. When we find it I sit down.

"There you go." He says.

"Thanks for the tour Edward."

"No problem." He walks out of my homeroom and to his class. My teacher walks in and takes the register forcing me to introduce myself to the class. Which I absolutely hate. After homeroom I walk to my first class.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I say introducing myself to the teacher.

"I'm Ms. Jackson, Bella do you like Trig?" She asks. I nod.

"It's one of my favourite subjects. Anything that has to do with numbers and the unknown fascinates me."

"Well I think we'll get along just fine." She says.

"I hope so."

"You can take a seat anywhere you want." I nod and take a seat in the front row. The rest of the class files in eventually and Ms. Jackson stands up.

"Good morning class." She says. We all reply. "Ok today we have a new student, Bella Swan." I turn to the class and wave. "Good now today we are going to continue on the Pythagarus Theorem. Bella you know that right?" She asks. I nod. She hands out a few worksheets I take it and pull out my binder. "Ok, class do this worksheet today. If there is anything you don't understand feel free to come up to me." She says. I look over the worksheet. It has 20 questions on it. I began writing getting lost in all things Trig.

I put down my pencil and look up at the clock there are 30 minutes of my class left. I carry my book up to the teacher's desk. I see her reading a novel.

"Um, Ms. Jackson." I say. She shuts her book.

"Oh Bella, are you having any problems?" She asks. I shake my head. "What is it then?"

"I'm finished." I say. She looks at me surprised.

"Oh, let me have a look at them." I hand her my book and she looks them over. "Very good Bella, these are all correct. That's very impressive some of my best students have problems with these questions."

"Thank you."

"Well this was all I had planned for today but since you've finished I guess you may leave if you would like." She says. I nod and go to my desk packing my bag.

"Bye Ms. Jackson." I say walking out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." She replies. I walk down the hall way but stop in front of the boys bathroom when I hear shouting.

"Hey, where the hell is my homework?" One guy asks.

"It's right here." The voice sounds small. I hear the sound of paper being crumpled. I step into the girls' room when steps approach the door. Once I'm sure they are gone I sneak back out. Out of the bathroom Edward walks out with a slight limp and his eye looks swollen.

"You ok?" I ask. He looks up from tucking in his shirt.

"What are you doing out of class?" He asks me.

"I finished my work early so my teacher let me out. Now tell me are you ok?" I ask grabbing chin and looking at his eye.

"I'm fine." He says trying to step away from me.

"Let's go to nurse." I say taking his hand leading him down the hallway.

"Edward which way is the nurse's station?" I ask. He didn't answer.

"Edward tell me." I press. Still no reply. I stop and turn around to look at him. "Edward you can either tell me or I can go ask a teacher."

"Left here then right at the water cooler." He says. I nod and walk with him following his directions.

"Oh Edward what happened to you?" The nurse asks as soon as we enter the room.

"The usual." He says.

"I don't know why you don't report them." She says.

"Because if I do they'll hit me more." He replies.

"Tut tut tut." She says shaking her head leading him to the chair in her office. "So who is the young lady that was kind enough to carry you here?" She asks referring to me.

"Bella she's new here."

"Ah, I'm Nurse Cullen. But you can call me Esme."

"It's nice to meet you." I say

"You too dear. It's about time my little Edward has found a friend."

"Aunt E." Edward whines.

"You're his aunt?" I ask. She nods.

"He doesn't like the fact I baby him so much. But he's so fragile. I can't help it."

"I'm not fragile." He says.

"Yes you are honey." She grabbed one of his wrists in her hands. "Look at how dainty your wrists are."

"They aren't dainty." He says pouting. She taps his lips.

"You know they are." She places an icepack in his hand and he put it over his eye.

"Edward have you ever thought of modelling?" I ask. He shook his head. "You could."

"I always told him that he should. He's got the height for it and he's got sharp features."

"Oh my gosh, you guys are making me sound like a girl."

"But you're a pretty girl." I say.

"Thanks." He says dryly. The bell rings and Edward smiles getting up. He grabs my bag and pretty much hauls me out of the room.

"Bye Aunt E." He rushs out barely giving me anytime to wave to her. He deposits me in my classroom for Calculus before walking away. I'd give anything to know what's going on in his head.

Walking up to my teacher I adjust my shirt.

"You must be Isabella." He says smiling at me.

"It's Bella." I say correcting him. He nods.

"Ok, so do you have any past experience in Calculus?" He asks. I nod.

"Very good. Please sit anywhere you'd like and don't be afraid to ask questions." He says.

"Thank you sir." I say taking a seat in the front row again.

"Class open your textbooks and turn to page 143. Do exercise 1B." He says. I turn to the page and start the first of the 50 problems.

"Ok class finish the problems for homework." I pack up my bag and get ready to leave. "Bella." He says.

"Yes sir?" I ask. He gestures with his finger for me to approach his desk.

"Are you having any problems with the work?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No. I'm doing fine."

"Well your transcripts says you were at the top of your class so I expect a lot from you." He says.

"I hope I meet your expectations then." I say.

"I'm sure you will." I leave and go to my English class.

"Gimme a quote." A petite read headed woman shouts at me from the teachers' desk. This must be Ms. Pratt. What book did Edward say they were doing again? Ah Merchant of Venice.

"If to do were as easy as to know what were good to do, chapels had been churches, and poor men's cottages princes' palaces. It is a good divine that follows his own instructions; I can easier teach twenty what were good to be done, than to be one of the twenty to follow mine own teaching." I say.

"Act I Scene II very good." She says. "Take a seat Ms. Swan." She says gesturing to the only empty seat in the room. I sit down. "Ok take out your texts and turn to the beginning of Act 3." She says. "Oh Isabella since you don't have your text on you at the moment you cam borrow mine." She says handing me a very worn copy of the book. It reminds me of a lot of the ones I have at home. Old, worn and dogeared from repeated use. She starts reading the book and explaining each scene and what takes place in them. I find myself lost in her speech as she paces about the room speaking animatedly about the book. Everything I already know about the book becomes clearer in my mind and I understand it a whole lot more.

The bell rings indicating the start of lunch catches me off guard and I jump in my seat. The people around me snicker. I walk out of my class room ignoring them and go to the cafeteria. I join the line and pick up an apple, a pudding cup, a burger and a box of milk. After paying the cashier I look around the lunch room. I see a group of jocks sitting down together and making noise. There's another table with cheerleaders, one for goths, one for skaters and then there was Edward sitting by himself. A smile comes to my face and I walk over to him.

"Hey." I say putting down my tray. His head shoots up to look at me as I sit down.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Sitting down." I say.

"Why?"

"Because I wanna have lunch."

"Oh, ok." He gets up and walks away.

"Edward, where are you going?"

"To that table." He says pointing to another empty table.

"Why?"

"So you can have your lunch." I start laughing.

"Silly Edward, I'm sitting here because I want to have lunch with you." I say shaking my head.

"Really?" I nod. "Oh." He walks back over to the table but comes to a stop looking on both sides of the table.

"You can sit beside me if you want. I don't bite." I say. He sits.

"You do realize that you are commiting social suicide right?" I shrug. "I am an outcast."

"Nah, your just different."

"Outcast, different same thing." He says.

"No it means you don't follow the crowd or what's in. You do what you do because you like it." I say.

"Eh, people still pick on me."

"Well stand up to them."

"It's not as easy as that. It's all of them." He gestures to the cafeteria. "Against me." At that moment one of the jocks gets up from his table followed by a few more and heads to our table.

"Oh look it's Edward and guess what guys? He's got a little girlfriend." They say taunting him.

"Ok, first of all that is the lamest thing I've ever heard and secong you guys need to get a life and leave him alone." I say.

"Oh a fiesty one." One of them says. I roll my eyes and sit down.

"Edward you done?" I ask.

"Yeah." Is his reply.

"Good because I just lost my appetite." He snickers.

"Shut up Masen." One of them says raising his fist to hit him. "Or do you want another black eye?" He asks.

"Touch him and I rip you a new asshole." I here a deep voice from behind me say. The guys in front of me cringe. "Get out of here." The voice says. The guys walk back to their table. I turn around and see a tall muscular guy in a black shirt. He has curly brown hair and blue eyes. At first glance he scares me. Then he smiles revealing dimples.

"Hey I'm Emmett." He says.  
"Bella." He hugs me squeezing the air out of my lungs. "Um, can't breathe." I choke out.

"Emmett put her down." A female voice says. Over his shoulder is a leggy blonde with icy blue eyes. I'm guessing she's his girlfriend. He eventually releases me and I hold onto my stomach trying to catch my breath.

"I'm Rosalie this goofball is my boyfriend." She says shaking my hand.

"Bella."

"So Bella how come I've never seen you here before?" She asks.

"I'm new."

"Oh so where are you from?"

"Arizona, Pheonix to be exact."

"No way. You're so pale." Emmett says touching my skin. "You almost whiter than Edward."  
"I can never get a tan, I always burn." I say.

"So how did you meet Edward?" Rose asks.

"He's my locker neighbour."

"Oh." She says. "Bella can I talk to you for a second?" I nod and follow her to the water cooler.

"Um, what's up?" I ask nervously. She turns to face me.

"If you hurt Edward I will break your face." She threatens. My eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"You heard me. Hurt my cousin and you can kiss the world goodbye."

"I won't hurt him." I say.

"You have no idea how many times people have said that one line." She says before walking away. The lunch bell rings before I have time to ask her what she means by that. Edward walks over to me.

"Hey you ok?" He asks waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok, if you say so. Let's get you to you're next class." He says picking up my bag for me and emptying our trays.

"Alright." I say. He walks me to the Computer Lab.

"Go talk to Ms. Bennett. I'll save you a computer." He says.

"You have this class too?" I ask. He nods in answer. "Cool." I say going up to the teachers desk.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. If you did and want me to continue then tell me in your reviews. You know I love those ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own the characters mentioned. I just make Edward an adorable geek.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

At the end of the day I walk back to my truck and drive home.

"Dad I'm home." I say seeing his police cruiser in the drive way.

"Hey Bells." He gives me a hug. "How was school?"

"It was good."

"You make any friends?"

"Yeah a guy named Edward." I say.

"Edward Masen?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"He's a good kid, doesn't get into trouble. Smart too. Nice parents."

"I meet his aunt."

"Oh Esme. Her husband, Carlisle works at the hospital. I haven't got the foggiest idea why though. Graduated from John Hopkins to work in this town." I shrug. "Anyway you're settling in at school?"

"Yeah so far everything's good."

"Good, good." He looks toward the kitchen.

"I get it Dad just let me put down my bag and then I'll get started on dinner." I say patting his arm. He laughs nervously as I walk past him up the stairs to my new room. I put down my bag and head into the kitchen.

"Geez Dad how did you survive before I got here?" I ask taking note of the almost empty fridge.

"Takeout." I shake my head and move to the pantry. There is a box of pasta and a can of spaghetti sauce. I take out a pot and put water to boil. I start my homework waiting to put the noodles in.

"Dinner's ready." I say putting his plate on the dining table.

"Smells great Bells." He says. I nod in silent thanks. We eat dinner in a comfortable silence the sound of the TV being the only thing heard. I finish eating and carry my plate to the sink.

"I'll wash those up Bells you get started on your homework."

"Alright thanks Dad." I open my book and start on the rest of my Calculus work. When I finish I get ready for bed.

The next morning I get up to a knock on my door.

"Come in." I mumble. My dad peeks around the door and smiles apologetically at me.

"Morning kiddo."

"Hey dad." I say. He walks over to my bed.

"I have to get going." He says. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Kk." He kisses my forehead.

"You don't have to get up now. I set your alarm for 6:15 that way you can get to school before 7. Your mom said you liked to get there half an hour before to get settled in."

"Thanks." He pats my shoulder and I lay back in bed. He pulls the sheets up to cover me.

"I'll be home around 9ish." I nod.

"Bye dad."

"Later Bells." He shuts my door and I fall back into a deep sleep.

The loud alarm shakes me out of my sleep. I shut it off rubbing my ears trying to get rid of the ringing sound that I'm convinced will be permanently embedded in my brain. I roll out of bed and over to my closet pulling out a grey plaid mini skirt and black scoopneck top. I take a quick shower and then get dressed adjusting my skirt to make sure it covers enough of my backside and my underwear wasn't showing. I pull on a pair of converse and grab my bag making sure my phone and wallet are in it. I grab a breakfast bar and head out to the red monstrosity that is my truck. I start it up and the loud engine roars to life. In fifteen minutes I'm in the parking lot of the high school and I hop out of the cab, locking the doors I make my way into the school building. I open my locker and begin putting thing inside of it. I feel someone slam into my side knocking me to the floor.

"Oh God. Bella I'm so sorry." Edward stammers scrambling to gather the things that fell from him and trying to get up at the same time which only results in him falling on me again. "I am such an idiot." He mumbles and I laugh.

"Edward. It's ok. I'm fine. Just a little bone on bone contact." I say poking his ribs. He chuckles nervously. "Do one thing at a time ok." I suggest. He nods and gets off of me. When he's standing he holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. "Alright now let's get your things cleaned up." I say before bending over to pick up his binder. I hear him gasp and I look over my shoulder to see him staring straight at my ass. I realize that the back of my skirt is flipped over and he's getting a nice view of my cheekies. I straighten up and brush down my skirt.

"Sorry." He mumbles looking away. His cheeks gain a pink tint.

"It's ok Edward. It's just my underwear." I say. His cheeks darken with his blush. "What you've never seen women's panties before?" I ask jokingly. He face is almost purple. "Oh my gosh you haven't." He shakes his head and takes a step back holding his hands up as if trying to protect himself. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He tenses a bit but then relaxes.

"Um, can I um." He gestures with his hands around my waist.

"Yeah you can touch me." I whisper. _He is so cute and innocent. _My mind gushes.

"Ok, this is _nice._" I giggle and play with the buttons on his vest. I look up at him and he looks down meeting my gaze. My eyes flash down to his lips and his do the same. I tip slightly and he pulls he bottom lip between his teeth nervously before pulling away from me.

"Shit." I mutter. "I'm sorry if I scared you Edward." I say touching his arm.

"It's not you that scared me. I've just never done that before."

"You've never kissed a girl before?" He shakes his head. "Not even on the cheek."

"Outside of family?" I nod. "No." My mouth forms an 'O' shape.

"But I want to." He says.

"I'll teach you." He looks at me confused.

"You're going to teach me how to kiss?" He asks.

"I'm going to teach you how it feels to be intimate with someone of the opposite gender." I say.

"Um, ok." He says looking around awkwardly.

"Edward for this to work you're going to have to look at me. Eye contact is really important." I say. He nods before turning his head to face me then meeting my eyes. I almost stumble backwards at the intensity of his gaze. I could stay and stare into his eyes for the rest of my life. They are so pretty and _green. _

"Out of the way Masen." A voice sneers pushing him into me. I hear laughter as we fall over. Edward scrambles to his feet and helps me up. "Oh." The guy looks me over. "Well hello and who are you?"

"Bella." I say bluntly.

"Well hello there Bella, I'm Mike." He says in a voice he thinks is seductive. I roll my eyes at him. "Why don't you leave the zero and get with the hero?" He says flexing his arms showing off his muscles. I snort.

"That has got to be one of the lamest pick up lines of the century." I say.

"Playing hard to get huh? I bet once I get under that skirt you'll be begging for more." I burst out laughing.

"Oh please like I'd let you under there." I take Edward's hand. "Come on Edward walk me to homeroom." I whisper kissing his cheek. He nods stiffly and walks with me down the hall. Once we're out of sight I release his hand. "I'm sorry. Did I push you too much?" I ask looking at the catatonic expression on his face. He didn't reply. "Edward?" Nothing. I slap his cheek lightly. "Edward? Answer me." I demand. "Say something. Anything." Still nothing. I spot Emmett across the hall.

"Emmett can you come here?" I ask. He walks over to me with Rosalie in tow.

"What's up with Edward?" He asks. I shrug.

"He's not responding to anything I say." He picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take him to Esme." He says. I nod and start following him. "No you and Rose head to homeroom. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok." I say and gulp realizing it's just me and Rosalie. The same girl that threatened to kill me yesterday.

"What did you do to him?" She accuses

"I don't know. One minute, he was on top of me and the next he's gone catatonic."

"What do you mean on top of you." I realize what that sounds like.

"No, not like that. Mike pushed him and he fell on top of me."

"And what happened after that?"

"Mike tells Edward to look where he's going and then hits on me."

"And you do what?"

"I ignore him and kiss Edward's cheek and hold his hand and walk towards homeroom with him."

"That's what you did." She says. I am utterly confused and it shows on my face. "Physical contact isn't something Edward's used to from anyone outside of family. Bella you broke my cousin."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that bad. He kinda freaked when he saw my underwear-" She cut me off.

"You flashed him?"

"It was an accident. He tripped and fell on me and his stuff spilled. So I bent over to pick up his binder-"

"Wait let me guess. The end of you skirt flipped over and you flashed him right?" She says. I nod and she burst out laughing.

"It's true." I say defending myself.

"I believe you, it's just funny that Edward's first sight of female lower regions happened like that." I nod.

"It was awkward for him."

"What colour are you wearing?" She asks. I shrug.

"I don't remember." Her hand flits around my backside.

"Can I?" She asks referring to the tail of my skirt.

"I don't mind." I say. She lifts my skirt and looks at my backside.

"Cute." She comments.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She says. "I didn't mean to threaten you like that but Edward's been hurt so many times by people in the past I can't help but feel protective of him."

"Apology accepted." She smiles at me.

"Thanks, and by the way you've got a nice ass. I can see why Edward freaked." I stare at her in awe as she walks to her seat. Our teacher calls register and I go to my first class. I do my work but the only thing on my mind is how Edward is doing. I do my work half heartedly right up until lunch and because my mind was only half there I have to do a 10,000 word essay on Shakespearean literature for english because I messed up a quote. At lunch I grabbed a quick sandwich and walked out of the cafeteria bumping into Rosalie who was walking in.

"Hey Bella where you going?" She asks.

"To go see how Edward's doing." She nods.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes. Mom gave me money to get food for him." She says.

"Ok." I say taking off to the nurse station following the directions Edward gave me yesterday.

"Um, Nurse Cul- I mean Esme?" I ask.

"Bella is that you dear?" She replies.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh good, come right in." I follow her voice to a little room to Edward lying on a cot. A dopey smile takes over his face when he sees me.

"Bella, wella, she's a sweet gal that makes all the fellas wanna dance." He says in a sing song voice.

"Esme what's wrong with him?" I ask.

"That's just the effects of the vicodin." She says.

"What happened to him?" I ask.

"His respiratory system shut down." I stare at her in shock.

"Why isn't he at the hospital?" I caused his respiratory system to shut down?

"Honey it's not your fault. It happens everytime he's is introduced to something that scares him, excites him or gets him angry. He's had it ever since he was a kid. The school has everything he needs to get him breathing again."

"But all I did was kiss his cheek and hold his hand."

"Exactly. No one has ever held his hand unless they're going to hurt him. You didn't. And that must have been some kiss then." She jokes. My cheeks heat up.

"Look Bella is blushing beautifully." Edward says.

"Nice alliteration." I comment. Esme laughs and Edward touches my cheek.

"Bella come here." He whispers playfully. I look over at Esme.

"Vicodin." She reminds me. I lean over him.

"Closer." He croons in my ear. I bring my ear closer to his mouth. "Closerrrrr." He sings.

"Edward if I come any closer you'll be eating my ear." I say. He pats my cheek.

"Bella I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I think I like you. But don't tell Esme that. She'll flip." He whispers and I fight to hold back giggles because not only does Esme see his little display she hears everything he said.

"Well guess what Edward. I think I like you too." I whisper. He sighs.

"You're pretty." He twirls some of my hair between his fingers. "Pretty Bella. With pretty hair and perfect folicles to produce such pristine papilla."

"Is he always a literary genius when this happens?" I ask.

"It depends. Sometimes it's science others times its numbers."

"He really is a genius isn't he?" She nods.

"The last time we checked his IQ was 213."

"Wow." Hearing that makes me feel so inferior.

"Are you ok Bella with your long elegant neck that shows grace and eloquence?" He asks.

"Yes Mr. Show off I'm fine."

"At least it wasn't an alliteration." Esme says. I nod.

"Is he like this normally?"

"A smooth talker?" I nod.

"Not really. He's clumsy especially around females."

"I can tell. He tripped over me 3 times in less than 15 minutes." I say. Stroking his hair. I hear soft snores and I look down to see him sleeping peacefully. I remove his glasses from his face and continue stroking his face. I cup his jaw with my hand.

"You know he could never grow facial hair." She says. I scratch his chin with my fingers. It is extremely smooth and I giggle.

"Hey mom. I brought Edward's food." Rose's voice says as she walks into the small room Emmett is following behind her.

"There's the girl that stopped Edward's heart." Emmett teases and Esme shushes him. "Sorry."

"Rose just put it down over there he's asleep." Esme says. She touches his forehead. "He's slightly warm. I'm gonna go get some cool water and a wash cloth." She says. I nod.

"He really looks peaceful doesn't he." Rose says looking down at her cousin.

"Yeah he does." I say.

"Oh does Bella have a crush on Eddie?" Emmett teases.

"What? No! I mean he seems really nice but I only met him yesterday. I can't like someone that fast."

"And yet you're with him in the nurse's station missing lunching watching him sleep and stroking his hair." Emmett says. I blush.

"He's just a friend." I say.

"Yeah whatever you want to think." He says. I stcik my tongue out at him. "Save that for Edward." Rosalie slaps him.

"Ow." He whines.

"Be nice to Bella."

"You kids better get going to class." Esme says just as the bell rings. We nod and pick up our bags to leave. I go to my class and sit down trying to write as neatly as possible because Edward might have to borrow my notes for the classes he missed.

At the end of the day I walk to my truck and open the cab.

"Hey Bella." I hear Edward's shy voice. I turn to see him leaning up against a silver Volvo.

"Hey Edward. Nice car."

"Thanks. My parents got it for my 17th brithday." He says. "But enough about me. I want to thank you for standing up for me. No one outside of family has ever done that."

"Not even Emmett?"  
"Well he's dating Rose and he thinks I'm his little brother so that doesn't count." He says.

"Well you're welcome Edward."

"Um, can I hug you?" He asks.

"Sure." He timidly wraps his arms around my waist and I snuggle into his chest. "You're so bony." I say.

"Thanks." He says dryly.

"You ok?" I ask. "Are you breathing ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Oh good. I'm really sorry though. I made you angry."

"No I wasn't angry."

"Ok." I patted his back gently.

"Now get home. I can assure you I'm going to be fine." I say.

"Ok." He opens my door for me and I step into the cab I mumble a thanks.

"Oh Edward do you need to borrow my notes or something for the classes you missed?" I ask.

"I'll get those from you tomorrow." He says. I nod and he shuts my door. I crank down the window.  
"Bye Edward." I say before starting the engine. He jumps slightly at the noise and I giggle.

"See you tomorrow Edward."

Edward's POV

I watch her old truck leave the compound. I get into my car and drive home.

"I'm home." I say. My mother comes out of the kitchen in her apron.

"Hello Edward honey." She says kissing my cheek.

"Hey mom."

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Esme called me and told me what happened." She says. Figures that Esme would call her.

"Eddie!" My little sister comes running full force at me throw herself at my legs.

"Hey squirt." I say ruffling her inky spikes.

"Arwe you ok?" She asks looking up at me with her middle and ring finger in her mouth.

"I'm fine Ali and what did I tell you about putting your fingers in your mouth?" She takes them out quickly.

"Theyw're gewmy and I'll look like a bunny wabbit when I gwow up." I nod.

"That's right." She reaches her arms up from me to lift her. I pick her up and she latches onto my neck tangling her chubby fingers into my hair.

"Eddie's hair is all spiky like mine." She grins. I smile back at her. "Eddie how come your smile is all crooked like that?"

"I don't know Ali. You tell me." She shrugs her shoulders in an extremely adorable fashion. I smile at her. I honestly love my little sister. She's the only that can make me forget about a bad day at school.

"Eddie can you help me wead pwease?" She asks giving me the puppy pout she recently perfected.

"Sure, Ali. Go get the book and I'll be right with you. I just need to talk to mom." I say.

"Ok." I put her down and she scurries up the stairs and to her room.

"That was some heck of a kiss then wasn't it." My mom says smirking at me.

"I was just surprised that's all." I say trying to shrug nonchantly. She wasn't buying it.  
"Is she pretty?" My cheeks flush. "Oh is she your girlfriend?" Her face lights up. "Your first little girlfriend. You have to invite her over so I can meet her."

"Maa." I whine.  
"But Edward you've never carried home a girl before. I was beginning to think you were gay. Not that I have a problem with that. I would totally support you if that was the case." She says.

"Mom I'm not gay. And Bella isn't my girlfriend. We are just friends."  
"Oh Bella? That's Chief Swan's daughter. She's a pretty girl Edward." She says.

"Ma. I'm going to help Alice." I say walking away from her before she can say anything else. I deposit my bag in my room before heading to Alice's. I open the door and see her sitting on her giant pink bed with a book in her lap. Her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Hey squirt you ready?" I ask. She nods and moves over in her bed so I can sit on the end. She drops the book in my lap. It was a new one.

"In-vees-ible alli-gat-ors." She says sounding out the title. "Invisible Alligators." She looks up at me to check if the pronounciation is correct. I nod and she refocuses on the book with a smile on her face as she opens it to the acknowledgements. "For the red fu-fu."

"Remember break it up into syllables." I say. She nods.

"Fu-riees."

"For the red furies." I kiss the top of her head.

"Very good."

"A yo-ung mon-key name-ed-"

"Named." I gently correct her. She nods.

"Right named. I young monkey named Sa-ari woke up one morn-ing and ka-new."

"Knew." She looks at me confused. "You don't pronounce the 'k'."

"Oh." She looks back down at the book. "And knew there was tr-ouble."

"Keep going." I say. She turns the page.

"She hop-ped out of bed and f-fou-nd that the br-bri-bridge on her fa-vo-ri-te castle had been broken in the night, and it took her forever to fix it." I listened to her read watching her face go from scrunching when she concentrated on something to a smile when she figured it out.

"Eddie I do it!" She squealed jumping in my lap and hugging me.

"No Ali you did it. Past tense remember."

"Oh yeah. Can we go over the alpa-habet again?" She asks.

"Alphabet. 'Ph' sounds like what again?"

"F like in fish."

"Just like in fish." I go for the index cards with the letters of the alphabet on them.

"Ok. When I hold up a card you tell me the letter on it."

"Ready." I hold up the first one. "A, C, F, X." I continue until she says the whole alphabet.

"Good now tell me the letter that comes after the one I hold up."

"Ok." I hold up the C. "D." H. "I." She struggles at W,P and gives up at Y.

"Eddie this is hard." She says.

"You can do it Ali."

"But my head hurts." She complains.

"Alright take a break and then we can start again later." She nods running down stairs. "Walk." I yell after her but she ignores me and gracefully skips not even tripping. I'm jealous of her for that. She's 6 and can walk without hurting herself and I trip over absolutely nothing. I walk to my bed room and flop on my bed burying my face in my pillow.

"Edward are you ok son?" My father asks. I roll onto my back and look at him.

"Yeah I'm ok." I say.

"Your mother told me about what happened at school today." I groaned. "Son I worry about you." He runs his hand through his bronze hair. I get that habit from him.

"I fine dad really." I say.

"I know you are. Esme wouldn't have let you out of her sight if you weren't and I trust her judgement. Now your mother was telling me about a girl." I sigh.

"Chief Swan's daughter right?" I nod. He walks over to me and shoves me lightly. I sit up making space for him to sit on my bed. "Son you know I know your mother can be a bit over enthusiastic when it comes to your love life our lack there of." He chuckles lightly. "And you know you can always tell me what's on your mind right?" I nod. He gets up to leave.

"Dad wait." I say.

"Yeah?"

"Her name's Bella."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

**Alice is adorable ain't she? Now give me some love. I only got 1 review for the first chapter which was sad but that one review was enough to motivate me to write more. I might not be as easily motivated *wink wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies. Sorry i took so long to update. But here's chapter 3. And no I'm not Stephenie Meyer. She's the genius and I'm just a chick that's using her characters for my only personal needs.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

"So tell me about her."

"She's one of the few people at school that will actually talk to me."

"Well I'm glad she'll talk to you and stand up for you."

"Yeah."

"So is there anything I can help you with?" He asks.

"Um, how do I act around to her?"

"Edward son. I want you to listen to what I'm about to say ok?" I nod. "When you're talking to her you need to give her all your attention. And make eye contact. It doesn't have to be for long periods of time but show her your interested."

"Ok...."  
"Ask her how her day is. Offer to walk her to class, take her book bag. Open doors for her. Show her you care. Edward never act around her. Just be yourself. You might not exactly have a way with words and I can't teach you that but charm her with your mind. Speak to her with intelligence but don't over do it because she'll think you're a showoff. If she's seems down try to cheer her up even if it means embarrassing yourself."

"Lovely." I say sarcastically. He laughs.

"Son that's what we have to go through for love. I remember when your mother and I were dating. She had called me after work and said she had a bad day. I took her to the circus in town and a clown hit me with a pie. She smiled and even though it took a pie in my face to get it. Hearing her laugh was worth it."

"But I'm not in love with her."

"How do you feel about her."

"I don't know."

"How do you feel right now that we're talking about her?"

"I feel nervous, and I get butterflies." He pats my hands on my thigh.

"Edward are you hands sweating?" I look down to see my palms glistening. I wipe them off on my jeans. "You like her for sure."

"I guess so. But there's not much I can do about making her like me."

"Son you might not be the most athetic, but you've got a lot of redeeming qualities."

"Dad, she's not gonna be attracted by how smart I am, I don't look anything like Mike."

"Edward if you think she won't like you because you aren't muscular or built like a runner then you don't deserve her. Honestly son, knowing her father and how much he talks about her. She's got more substance than that."

"Edward if you think Mike is the definition of a good looking guy then I think we need to get a strong prescription for your glasses." My mother says from the doorway.

"How long have you been there Liz?" My dad asks patting my bed for her to come and sit.

"Oh just in time to here the circus story." She says sitting beside him. He kisses her cheek. "Now Edward, Mike might be Mr. Perfect with the baby face, blue eyes and blonde hair but honestly do you think he got that way naturally?" I shrug. "Honey Carlisle called me and told me that his father asked him to prescribe his son steriods." My eyes widen in shock.

"So that's what he was doing in the changing room during Gym." I say to myself.

"Son, you're just a late bloomer. Trust me your father is right and Edward you are a handsome young man believe me. When I say that." My mother says cupping my cheek.

"Alright mom."

"Eddie!" My sister yells.

"Yeah Al?"

"I'm ready again." My father pats my shoulder.

"Duty calls eh?" I nod and they leave. Alice skips into my room with another book in her hands.

"Can you read this one to me?" She asks.

"Sure thing." I take the book from her and she curls up into my lap. I begin reading the book making sure I hold it down so she can follow the words with me and see the pictures.

I shut the book and looked down to Alice asleep in my lap. I pick her up and carry her to her room. I put her on her bed and cover her with her sheets. Placing a kiss on her forehead I walk to her door and turn off the light.

"She asleep?" My mother asks. I nod. "Before dinner. I wonder what she did at school."

"I don't know but whatever she did really wore her out."

I pull out another pair of skinny jeans that are slightly worn with tear marks around the knees and thighs. I add a white button down opting to forego the suspenders. Donning my glasses I walk down the stairs.

"Hey Mom."

"Good morning son." She says turning around. I eat my breakfast and head to school. Walking to my locker I see Bella unpacking her bag.

"Good Morning Bella." I say stepping around her to get to mine. She turns to look at me.

"Hey Edward." She looks me over. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

"How you feeling today?" She asks. Ever since the incident she's continued asking me that same question.

"I'm fine Bella. It's Friday that was Tuesday." She gives me a sheepish smile.

"I know I'm just worried."  
"Don't worry about me. Now tell me how has your first week been? You having any trouble in any subjects?"

"Um, it's been a good week so far, I've met some really nice people." She winks at me. "But as for subjects I'm having a bit of trouble in Physics."

"Hey you know I could tutor you if you want." I say.

"Really?" I nod.

"Yeah, why not?"  
"Where?"

"My house? Around four?" I ask.

"Sure."

"You ready to go to class?" She nods and I hold out my hand for her bag. She gives it to me and I swing over my shoulder. She takes my hand in hers tentatively and I tangle my fingers with her giving her an encouraging squeeze.

"Um, when should we start the tutoring?" She asks.

"Monday good for you?"

"Yeah."  
"Alright then we start on Monday." She nods and I smile to myself. We reach her classroom and she takes her bag from me.

"See you at lunch Edward." She quickly hugs me and walks into her homeroom. I turn and walk to mine. Emmett joins me half way.

"You ok dude?" He asks.

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing you just have a frigging grin on your face that could give the cat in Alice in Wonderland a run for his money." Emmett says.

"Oh."

"So aren't you gonna tell me why?"

"I'm gonna tutor Bella on Monday."

"Her house or yours?" He asks.

"Mine."  
"Wicked." He high fives me. "So are you gonna make your move?"

"Um, my move?"

"Yeah, you know so you guys can hook up. Bella's a fine piece of ass man."

"Em, I'm not tutoring her so I can have _intercourse _with her. I'm tutoring her because she needs help in Physics."

"Edward can you say sex? I mean it's three letters and sounds way better than intercourse." He says in a mocking tone.  
"Seriously Emmett I'm not gonna try to make any moves on her. I don't have and to moves..at all. And even if I did that wouldn't be the right time."

"Good on you Edward, but make sure you do it soon. There are plenty guys here that want to ask her out but are afraid to."  
"Why?"

"Edward any guy other than me and you that approaches her. She doesn't give them the time of day. Dude she's pretty much untouchable."

"Lovely. And then her dad is the police Chief. But you're lucky Charlie and your dad are good friends."

Bella's POV

Edward offered to tutor me. At his house. I squeal.

"Bella are you ok?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She raises one of her perfectly sculpter eye brows at me. "Ok, you know how I was having problems with Physics?" She nods.

"Yeah, I told you to ask Edward to help you."  
"I don't have to."  
"Why not?"

"Cause he asked me."

"He offered to tutor you?" I nod.

"Yeah."

"That's a big improvement." She says to herself. "Wait, why did you squeal?" She asks me.

"No reason."

"Oh Bella, you've got a crush on Edward." She sings.

"No I don't."

"You like my cousin." She continues teasing.

"Sssssh!" I hiss putting my hand over her mouth.

"Admit it." She says from under my hand.

"Fine. I do like him."

"Yay, so tell him."

"I can't do you remember what happened when I kissed his cheek?"

"Oh yeah, but this time he'll know what expect." She says.

"Rose can I just let him tutor me in Physics please."  
"Fine, and when you go over there make sure you meet Alice. She's the sweetest thing ever."

"Who is Alice?"

"My cousin, his sister."

"Oh."

"Yeah. If she asks you to help her read something please help her. She's a little dyslexic and has trouble recognizing letters. The kids at her school tease her because of it."  
"That's ironic."

"Edward's a genius and his little sister has trouble reading?" I nod. "Yeah. But other than that you should have fun. His parents are nice too. His dad's a lawyer and his mom stays at home." Rose says. Our teacher walks in and takes the register.

At lunch I sit at what has become our lunch table. Edward joins me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey." I say picking at my fries.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just not hungry." He looks at me suspiciously.

"You sure. Did you have breakfast?" I shook my head. "Bella you need to eat or you'll faint." I cringe.

"You want half of my sandwich?" He asks. "It's turkey ham." He taunts waving it in front of me.

"I'm trying to keep of any excess weight." He laughs.

"Bella, you look fine the way you are. Now eat. I don't want you fainting on me in any of our classes after lunch." I grab the sandwich from him and take a bite. "Now that's the spirit." He jokes.

"Thanks." I say through a mouthful of food.

"My mom made it. Embarrassing right? My mom still packs my lunch."

"No it's not." I say patting his cheek. "She wants to make sure her son eats healthy food and not the garbage they serve here." I say. "I'm sure if Charlie could cook he'd do the same for me. But he can't even boil water." He laughs.

"He can't be that bad."

"Edward the first night I got home the only thing in the fridge was the water filter and a six pack."

"He is that bad. Kinda like my dad. If he didn't have my mom I think he'd live off of junk food."

"Can you cook?" I ask.

"I'm no culinary genius but I can boil water." I giggle.

"Funny Edward. Men are all the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks.  
"You all depend on women to cook and clean for you. Without us you'd be hopeless."  
"I'll prove to you that men can cook...Eventually." I just nod and take another bite of the sandwich.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" He hands me his phone.

"Could you give me your number? Since I'm gonna be your tutor and stuff."

"Sure." I put in my name and number in his phone. "Here you go." I give it back to him.

"Thanks."

"Now don't you think I should have my tutor's number as well?"

"Oh right." He dials my number then hangs up. I save it in my phone. I look at his face and smile.

"Hey Bella." Edward says. It's Monday morning the day he's supposed to tutor me. I already told Charlie about it and he agreed that if anyone could help me it was him.

"Hey Edward." He takes my bag as usual which I think is really sweet and helps me down from my truck.

"Thanks." I say. He nods and we walk into the school building. Throughout the day from homeroom to lunch Rosalie annoys me non-stop about me going to Edward's house to study.

"So are you gonna kiss him?" She asks.

"Rose we are going to study Physics."

"Yeah, well you could drop in a quick biology lesson as well." She smirks.

"Can we just drop it please?"

"Sure we can. Just make sure you tell me all about it tomorrow." She says.  
"Hey guys." Edward says joining us at our table.

"Hey Edward." We both wave. After her Emmett approaches.

"Hey guys." He gives Rosalie a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Hey Rosie." He says grinning as she wipes off her cheek. She slaps his arm.  
"You big oaf."

"You know you lub me." He says stuffing his face. She rolls her eyes.

"How are they together?" I whispered to Edward.

"She acts like she hates his antics but she secretly loves them. Look at her face." Edward says. I look and see the corner of her mouth is turned upwards. "Emmett notices that." I nod.

"Oh."

"Yeah, plus his childish nature balances out her seriousness." I nod looking back at them to see Rose feeding Emmett fries.

"Emmett really does love her doesn't he."

"Yeah, she loves him too. She just has a weird way of showing it." I take another bite of the sandwich washing it down with a bottle of water. The bell rings.

"You done?" He asks.

"Yeah." He picks up my tray.

"Later guys." I say. They wave not getting up since they have a free period now.

"Thanks Edward." I say.

"You're welcome."  
"Girls like that sort of stuff you know."

"What sort of stuff?"

"You know opening doors, carrying their bags etc."

"Really?" I nod. "So you like that sort of stuff?"

"Well no one has really done that for me. Except for well my dad."

"Oh." He says as I walk through the door he opened for me. He walks beside me our hands swinging between us. I reach mine over to his and tentatively wrap my fingers around it. His grip tightens around my hand reassuringly.

"It's ok." He says. I look up at him and he smiles. In Computer Science we are given a project. Edward and I are partners up. I have to literally push my way through a crowd of people asking to be his partner.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"The crowd?" I nod. "Oh they always do that for projects. Figure I'll do all the work."

"You won't have to do it by yourself. I'll help you."

"Thanks." He hesitates. "So you coming over right?"

"Yeah." I say. He nods.

"Alright I'll follow you home so you can drop off your truck then I'll drive you to my place." He says.

"Ok." I get into the cab and he shuts the door. I drive with him following behind me the whole way.

At my house I parked the truck and got into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Mom, I'm home." Edward says as soon as he opens the door. I lady with blonde hair wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt walks out smiling.

"Hi Son." She hugs him kissing his cheek. "And you must be Bella." She says addressing me.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen."  
"Oh please call me Elizabeth." She says hugging me as well. Edward chuckles at the surprised look on my face.

"Eddie!" I hear a sweet voice say and the sound of tiny feet running down the stairs. I see a blur of black hair run past me and straight for Edward who picks her up.

"Hey Ali." He ruffles her hair and she smiles with her two fingers in her mouth.

"Eddie you're home!" She squeals.

"Yup." He looks at her again. "Fingers."

"Oh yeah." She pops them out of her mouthand wipes them on her dress.

"Ali, I'd like you to meet my friend Bella." He says turning her to me.

"Bella this is my little sister Alice."

"Hi." She says waving at me.

"Hi Alice." She tilts her head and looks at me with her big silvery eyes.

"You're pretty." She says.

"So are you." She jumps out of Edward's arms and over to her mother.

"Mama." She says pulling on the leg of Elizabeth's jeans. She is tiny.

"Yes Alice?"

"I'm hungry. Can I have a sandwich. Please?" She asks giving her mother puppy eyes.

"Of course you can."  
"Eddie remember you have to help me read ok." Alice says to her brother.

"Of course Ali, I could never forget that. I love reading with you." She gives him a smile showing her front teeth that are beginning to grow back.

"Ok, you two go upstairs and get studying. Bella are you staying for dinner?" Elizabeth asks.

"Um, I have to go home and cook for my dad." I say.

"Oh that's fine I'll just send you home with some food for both of you." She says. I open my mouth to object but Edward touches my shoulder.

"Don't try to talk her out of it, she'll do it anyway." He says. I nod. We walk upstairs.

"How old is Alice?" I ask, I mean, she doesn't look above four.

"She's 7."

"Seven?" I ask. He nods.

"She's tiny isn't she." I nod.

"I thought she was four."

"So you wanna get started?" I nod and he leads me up to his room. We both take a seat on his bed.

Thirty minutes later my head was throbbing.

"Um, you look like you're about to black out. How about we take a break?" Edward asks. I nod. "You want me to get you anything?" He asks.

"Just water." I say.

"I'll be right back." He says leaving his room. Alice runs by with a doll in her hand before turning back to look in here.

"Hi Bella." She says. I wave. "Can I come in?"

"Sure why not?"

"Because momma says I shouldn't disturb you guys, Edward's helping you study." I nod. "He helps me too."

"He's really good at that isn't he. Helping people."

"Yeah, he's the nicest guy I know. Except for Jasper."

"Oooh who's Jasper?" I ask. Her cheeks flush.

"Nobody." She whispers.

"Ooooh, you like him. Alice has a crush." I tease.

"Stop it." She whines pushing my shoulder with her tiny fist.

"Jasper and Alice sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
"Bella!" I laugh.

"So tell me about him."

"He has pretty blonde hair like Rosalie's and blue eyes too."

"How old is he?"

"He's 8 and really tall." Her eyes open wide as she gestures with her hands to describe his height. "But not as tall as Eddie. Eddie's really really tall."

"Yes he is."

"Are you Eddie's girlfriend?" She asks.

"No we are just good friends."

"Oh, I think he likes you though. He was talking to Daddy about you."  
"Really?'  
"Uh-huh." I nod.

"Can you read to me please?" She asks giving me puppy eyes that I can't resist.

"Alice." Edward's voice broke her concentration.

"Yes Eddie?" She asks.

"Not right now ok. Bella can read with you after I finish teaching her Physics." She nods.

"Alright Eddie." She scurries out of the room.

"Don't let the eyes manipulate you. She does it all them time to try and get what she wants. It works a lot." Edward says.

"I can tell, I was about to cave when you came in." He chuckles. "She's cute though." I say. He nods and we get back to the lesson. He gives me some problems to do.

"Oh Edward."

"Yeah?"  
"Remember you were supposed to borrow my Physics notes."

"Oh yeah, from the day I missed."

"Uh-huh. Here you go." I say handing him my book. He opens it and I continue doing my work. After about 10 minutes I glance up to see him reading my book.

"Um, Edward aren't you going to write it off?" I asks.

"Oh, I don't really need to."

"You know this already?" He nods.

"Also I have a photographic memory."

"Is there anything you aren't good at?" I ask.

"I suck at sports." He says. I laugh.

"I'm not surprised. You don't look like the sporty type." I get back to writing and solving the problems.

"DONE! I did it." I say jumping on his bed knocking my binder out of my lap scattering all the papers on the floor. "Crap." I mutter before getting off the bed to try and pick them up. Only my leg is stuck in the sheets and I fall dragging the sheet off and Edward with me. I hit my head on the floor and groan. "Shit." I mumble into the carpet before I roll over. I try to stand up but the fall caused my legs to get more tangled and I fall directly on top of Edward, the air rushing out of his lungs. He groans. And I look at him. His glasses are slack on his nose and instead of straightening them I push them up onto his head. He's actually really a good looking guy. Perfect teeth, green eyes, crooked smile, almost straight nose. I stare into his eyes and he looks back into mine. His gaze unwavering. His hands rest lightly on my hips and involuntarily I lean my head towards him. The grip he has on my hips tightens and my eyes close just before I feel his lips on mine. I feel a spark of electricity and pull away quickly. My eyes widen.

"Stupid static electricity." He mutters.

"You felt it too?" I ask.

"Yeah, my first kiss with a girl and I got shocked. How lovely." He says.

"Edward?" His parents open his room door. "We heard the noise and we were just wondering if you two were- oh." His mother stops on the middle of her sentence.

"Well just leave you two alone." His father says shutting the door.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Alice asks outside the door.

"Nothing baby. Just don't go in Edward's room right now." He says. My cheeks heat up. Edward sighs and then I remember I'm still on top of him. I scramble to my feet and help him stand up.

"Um, I'm sorry." I say. He looks down the tip of his nose and the apples of his cheeks are pink from his blush.

"It's- it's ok." He says sitting on his bed and picking up my paper to check my answers. After he gives me another set of questions.

"Um Bella?" He asks when I'm at number 5.

"Yeah?" I don't look up from my paper.

"Can we try that again? It um, felt kinda -nice." I look up at him from under my lashes and smile.

"Ok. Just help me with these and then we can try it again."

"Alright." He explained the other problems to me. "There you go." He says. I put my books in my bag. I look at him, he's sitting cross legged on his bed. His shoulders slumped and he's playing with the end of the sheet glancing up at me occasionally. He is so cute. I scoot over to him and place my hand over his all the while I'm looking at his face. He stares at our hands first then meets my eyes. I bring my hand up to his face and cup his cheek running my thumb over his eyebrows. His eyes close and I kiss his lids.

I pull myself closer to him until I'm kneeling in front of him. My lips a few inches away from his.

"Edward, I'm going to kiss you again." I say. He nods and I press my lips gently but delibrately against his before pulling away and doing it again a few more times. I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were still closed and his lips were slightly redder than before. He didn't look like he was breathing.

"Edward?" I ask.

"Yes?" He replies. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. His eyes open and meet mine searching for something. "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask.

"For being my first kiss."

"Your welcome."

* * *

**Review, Review, Review. They make me happy, and I happy Kristina means the faster a new chapter gets put up. I want 4 for the next chapter. See just 4. Not that big a number. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Guess what? Love One Cup At A Time is being translated to french! Isn't that great? Well it is for me. I love this and I'm so excited. It makes me want to learn how to speak french. But enough of my jibber jabber ON WITH THE STORY!**  


* * *

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

Bella kissed me. She just kissed me. At first I thought it was an accident but then she did it again. And again. My mind is blank. For once in my life.

I have finally kissed someone outside of family and it felt nice. Not wet like I thought it would be. This has got to be a dream. She brings her hand up to my cheek and the warmth radiating off of her palm is very real. This isn't a dream, she really kissed me and by the way her eyes are closing she's going to do it again. I shut my eyes and moments later I feel her lips pressed to mine. Soft, like marshmallows but ten times sweeter. Like honey and vanilla almost. She pulls away quickly and I feel her rest her elbows on my knees. Her sweet breath floats across my face. I hear her chuckle and I open my eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." My brows furrow together and I look at her confused. She raises a finger to my forehead smoothing out my eyebrows.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just funny we kissed during your tutoring me in Physics, this is more like Biology." She says.

"Oh are you having any problems in that?" I ask.

"No, but you could still help me, you know study for tests and stuff."

"Oh, like study dates?" I ask.

"Yeah _study dates._" The way she says it makes it sound like there is a hidden meaning in it. Then it hits me. _Study dates _in _Biology. _She wanted to kiss me more. My cheeks flush from excitement

"Edward you ok?" She asks.  
"Yeah." I say. She smiles at me.

"Edward? Bella? Can I come in?" My mother asks.

"Yeah mom, you can come in." The door opens and she walks in rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"Dinner's ready." She says. He nods as she leaves.

"Come on." He says. I stand up.

"I have to get home and feed my dad."

"What time does he get home from work?"

"7."

"It's after 5, you've got plenty of time. Plus mom is gonna give you some food for Charlie."

"Edward, how am I supposed to have dinner with the same people that caught us post- kiss? Even if they didn't see us do it I'm pretty sure they knew what was going on."

"Bella do not worry they will not be mad at you. If anything they would probably thank you for ensuring their son is not going to die and not kiss a woman." He says. I laugh.

"They can't be that bad." I say.

"You'll see." He says. "Now come on." He leads me out of his room holding the door open for me.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." He follows behind me down the stairs. I stub my toe on one of the steps and trip forward. He grabs my shoulders pulling me towards him. "I think my clumsiness is rubbing off on you." He whispers. I laugh nervously because he parents are watching us. "You ok?" He asks.  
"Yeah, thanks." He walks me over to the dining table.

"Bella this is my dad." He says. I shake his father's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sir." He laughs heartily.

"Well ain't you a mighty sweet looking girl." I'm taken by surprise by the heavy southern accent decorating his words. He laughs again at my expression. "You probably didn't except me to sound like this did ya?" I shook my head. "Don't let this yer boy fool you. He's a Texan born and raised." He pats Edward's back. "And don't call me Sir, makes me feel old, call me Ed." I nod. Ed chuckles and pulls out his wife's chair. Edward does the same for me.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"Alice!" His mother calls.

"Yeah mom?" She asks.

"Dinner!"

"Coming!" Alice replies before her small footsteps are heard. She skips over to her chair. Edward pulls it out for her and helps her sit. "Thanks Eddie." She says kissing the tip of nose as he straightens us. _Awwwww. That is just adorable._

I see them all join hands and both Edward Jr. and Sr. Hold out their hands for me to take. I place my hands in theirs and Elizabeth prays. After blessing the food I see them pick up different containers with different types food and pile it on the plates.

"Just pick up what you want." Edward whispers to me. I nod and head straight for the salad.

"Um did you put mayonnaise in the mashed potatoes?" I ask Elizabeth. She shakes her head.

"Why?"

"I'm allergic to eggs." I say. She nods.

"Well I can guarentee there's nothing here has eggs in it." I scoop some potatoes onto my plate. I looked around at everyone at the table.

"Liz this is excellent as usual." Ed said taking a bite out of his dinner. Alice is sitting and eating her meal with a big smile on her face talking about her day at school while Elizabeth listens keenly along with her husband, who has an enormous amount of food on his plate which isn't much of a surprise because of his size. I mean he is tall and muscular, almost Emmett's size. What is surprising though is Edward Jr. He has about the same amount of food on his plate as his father if not more and it's disappearing very quickly. I look at him closely. Where on earth is that going?

He notices me staring at him.

"What?" He asks the fork half way from his mouth.

"Nothing." He puts down his fork and swallows.

"Tell me."

"Where does it go?"

"Where does what go?"

"The food. I mean one minute the plates full and now it's empty and you look like you could go for seconds."

"I am a teenage boy. I eat. A Lot." He goes back to scarfing down the rest of his dinner. I finish mine a few minutes after him. The last person to finish is Alice. Liz starts picking up the dishes.

"No darlin' I'll do that, why don't you sit down and rest those pretty feet of yours." Ed says in his thick southern accent. He's a very charming man. And I can see why Liz fell for him. But aside from charm he's a good looking guy and the accent is something I think any woman would love.

"Edward." I call to him.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." I say. He sits beside me on the couch.

"Is anything wrong?" I shake my head.

"No. I just want to know."

"How come I was born in Texas but I don't have an accent like my dad?" I nod. "I was born there and I had the accent. But when we moved out here when I was 13 people teased me because of how I looked and my accent so I forced myself to get rid of it."

"Is that why you hardly use contractions in your sentences?" I ask.

"No, I just feel like I am cheating the english language."

"Oh." Alice jumps on the couch beside us.

"Eddie?" She says. "Can you and Bella read to me now?" She asks. Edward looks up at me in question and I nod.

"Sure." He says. She squeals and pulls on my hand. I stand and let her drag me up the stairs into what I assume is her room. It's big and very _pink. _Fit for a princess. She skips towards her bed.

"Come on." She waves us over. I sit down on her extremely soft bed and she pulls a book from under her pillow.

"This is a new book Eddie." She says. "I'm dys-lex-ic." She tells me shyly. I nod in understanding. "But I wanna read for you guys. I've been trying really hard."

"Go right ahead Alice." I say gently. She smiles up at me before opening the book in her lap. Her eyebrows furrow in concentration and she reads the first line breaking it down into syllables. She reads slowly but she doesn't misspronounce anywords.

"I'm done." She says shutting the book with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Are you finished your homework Ali?" Edward asks.

"Yup." She says.

"You sure?" She nods. "Let me see it." She goes over to her table and hands him three large books. He opens them and I see tracing and very simple addition. He checks over the pages making sure all her answers are right. He kisses the top of her head. "You got everything right Ali." He says.

"Really?" She asks. He nods. "Good, 'cause it took me a really long time to do it." She says.

"Well I'm proud of you." He says. She takes her school books from him and puts them back in her pink school bag.

"Eddie can you read to me?" She asks.

"Sure." She hands him a book. _Beauty and the Beast._ He opens giving a brief introduction for each character. When Belle is being introduced Alice insisted on calling the poor girl Bella saying that she likes it better. At the end of the story we expect to hear Alice say something but she doesn't I look down in my lap to see her eyes closed.

"She's asleep." I say. Edward chuckles and lifts her out of my lap tucking her into bed properly. She doesn't even stir from the movement.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod and leave her room shutting off the light.

"It's awfully quiet, where's my baby girl?" Ed asks.  
"She fell asleep." Edward says.

"That was quick. What'd you two do? Knock her out?" We shake our heads.

"I just read to her."

"But you read to her all the time and she never falls asleep. I guess little miss Swan has the magic touch." My cheeks heat up.

"Um, I have to get going." I say ducking my head.

"Oh, let me get the food Liz packed for your dad." Ed says and goes into the kitchen. I look at my feet noticing how ratty my converse look. I need a new pair.

"Bella?" I look up to see Edward staring at his shoes as well.

"Yeah?"

"You left your Physics book upstairs." He says.

"Oh."

"I'll get it for you." I nod and he walks upstairs.

"Did my son just leave you down here all by your lonesome?" Ed asked.

"He's just getting my physics book. I left it in his room." He nods and hands me a sealed container of food.

"Thanks." I say.

"Come child sit with me." He says taking my hand and leading me to the couch. His hands are surprisingly soft and the couch is very comfortable.  
"So tell me. How are you settling in?" He asks.

"So far it's been really good."

"You making any friends child, 'cause a nice girl like you should be making friends like chickens lay eggs on a Sunday morning." I snicker. "You think that's funny do yer?" He asks. I shake my head and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh really?" He reaches over and pokes my side and I giggle. "You ticklish aye?" He says poking me again. I put the container down so it wouldn't spill.

"Eeep." I say as he pokes a partically sensitive spot.

"Ed, leave the poor child alone." Elizabeth says.

"I'm just having a little fun with Edward's friend." He says.

"I know hon. But Edward's back so come here." She says. Ed looks over his shoulder to see Edward standing with my book in his hand. Ed gets up and pats his son on the back and heads into the kitchen with his wife.

"Here you go." Edward says not making eye contact with me. I take up the food Elizabeth gave me.  
"Yeah, thanks." I say. "Um can you drop me home please?"

"Sure."

"Bye, Mr. And Mrs Masen."

"Bye dear." Elizabeth says.

"You come back now you hear." Ed replies.

"I will." Edward drives me home.

"I'm sorry about my dad, he's a lot more friendly than I am."

"It's ok. He seems nice. I can see how your mom fell for him." He nods.

"Good night Bella." He says stopping outside my house.

"Night Edward and thanks." I walk up to the front door.

"Bells is that you?" My dad asks as I step inside.

"Yeah. I'm home.

"So how did things with Edward go."

"They were good, I'm understanding what he taught me with. Oh yeah his mom sent over food for you." He nods. "It's still hot." I say handing it to him. He went into the kitchen with it.

"You want any hon?"

"No I ate over there."

"Alright. So did you meet Alice?"

"Yeah, she's the sweetest thing ever." He laughs.

"That she is. She might be a little dyslexic but that doesn't stop her. Anyone close to the family will know that."

"Yeah she read for me." I say.

"Me too." He looks me over. "Bells you ok?" I shrug and he touches my forehead.

"You don't feel warm. How do you feel?"  
"Just a little tired."

"You sure that's all?" I nod. "Well go on up to bed."  
"Ok, Night dad."

"I'll see you in the morning sweetheart."

The next day I wake up with a smile on my face. I get into the shower and clean myself from head to toe. I towel dry my hair and put it up in a bun as I get dressed. Then I remember last night. _Oh last night_. I kissed Edward and what a kiss it was.. We didn't use any tongue but it easily topped any of my previous makeouts, I mean the spark wasn't a spark it was a fire and there weren't any fire works, that was not even close when our lips touched,it was like the world exploded every single time. And his lips are so full and soft, I could taste a hint of him on my lips last night and if he tasted that good I couldn't wait to taste him fully. I think I'm addicted only after three pecks. And I'd rather be kissed by him those three times than any other guy, but did he want to kiss me again? _Crap, I never thought of that last night. _When I was on top of him my mind shut off and my body thought for me. I never thought about the repercussions until now. But the ball in in his court now. It's his call.

I grab a breakfast bar and head for school. When I drive in Edward is waiting in his usual spot leaning against his car. I park beside him and once I shut of the engine he opens my door and helps me down.

"Thanks." I say and he smiles. I take that as a sign that we're ok. He reaches into the cab to pick up my bag and while he is bent over I take a look at his backside. Above the top of his jeans I see a pair of blue boxers with a black waist band and the end of the word_ Wars _alond with a familiar logo. _Star Wars _boxers. How cute, in a nerdy kind of way. He straightens and swings my bag across his shoulders.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure why?"

"You seem different."

"I feel happier." I say.

"Me too, sort of free in a way." He says. I look my truck and we walk to our lockers. I take my bag form him and unpack my books into my locker.

"How's Alice?" I ask.

"She's good. Her friend, Jasper from school is coming over so she should be busy with some homework." I nod and smile. Alice must be really happy that Jasper is coming over. I shut my locker ad he walks me to my homeroow.

"I'll see you at lunch." I say looking up at him hoping he'd kiss me.

"Yeah." He turns and walks away. My shoulders slump forward. No kiss. Not even on the cheek.

"Hey Bella." I turn around and see Rose in a black and white dress with converse. Her blonde hair was in a neat ponytail.

"Hey Rose. Nice outfit." I say.

"Thanks." She looks me over. "You look different."  
"How?" I ask.

"You kissed him didn't you." She accuses. I blush. "You did!"

"Yeah." I admit.

"So how was it?"  
"It was really good."  
"Really? His lips weren't too dry or too wet?"  
"Now they were perfect. Full and soft."

"You can thank his mom for that. She's a big believer in moisturizer. The Masen men have to softest hands I've ever felt." She says and I nod. "So is he good with his tongue?" I shrug.

"We didn't kiss with tongues."

"Oh my God. I can't believe him. He didn't make out with you like he said he wanted to even though he had the opportunity." She says upset.

"Wait he wanted to make out with me?"

"Yeah hon, I mean who wouldn't? You're gorgeous. I mean if I didn't have Emmett and I swung that way I'd totally make out with you, and I sure wouldn't chicken out like Edward did." I laugh.

"Yeah, you're pretty hot too." I say.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"One day when you and Edward are together we should act like lesbians. It'd probably freak Edward out but knowing Emmett he'd think it's hot."

"That sounds like fun. I'd love to see Edward's reaction." I say noting that she said when Edward and I are together not_ if. _The bells rings and we both leave for class.

At lunch Edward comes up to me while I'm in the line.

"Hey." I say. "No lunch today?"

"Just need to buy something to drink."

"Cut in." He steps behind me.

"Hey Masen, the line starts there." Mike says pointing to the back of the line.

"I let him cut in front of me." I say.

"Well others have been in here longer."

"Whatever." I say turning my back to him. Edward pushes me out of the line. "What the.."

"Can you go outside please?" He asks.

"Why?"

"It's sunny, which is rare here and it looks nice out there. I have lunch covered." I walk outside and see his bag on the bleachers in front of the field. I climb the stairs and sit beside his bag on the bench and take out my note book. Taking out my pen I find myself drawing random hearts in my book. Edward comes to my mind and I write down his name surrounding it with hearts. He sits down beside me and I snap the book shut.

"What were you doing?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing." I say.

"Oh." He hands me two bottles of orange and apple juice. "Hold this for me." I do and he opens his bag taking out two containers of food. He hands me one.

"What's this?"

"Um, it's chicken with angel hair pasta and alfredo sauce. Don't worry it doesn't have any eggs in the sauce. We made it from scratch. I carried lunch for you."

"We?"

"My mom and I." Awww. That is the sweetest thing ever.

"Thanks." I say accepting one of the containers from him. When I opened it the scent floated up to my nose. He handed me a fork and I dug in. "This is really good." I say.

"Thanks." We eat in silence.

When the bell rings he takes the containers and puts them back in his bag.

"Thanks for lunch Edward." I say.

"No problem." He says. We walk to our lockers and I exchange my books from my morning classes for the ones in my afternoon classes. I feel Edward looking at me. He shuts my locker door for me and his eyes drift down to the floor.

"Edward you ok?" He looks up and quickly leans in to kiss me before walking away. I'm left standing surprised. I raise my hand to touch my lips. _I can't believe it. He finally kissed me._

Edward's POV

I finally kissed her. My mind finally shut up about it. I have been thinking about it since she stepped out of my house last night. It felt so right, but I wasn't sure she'd react the next day so I didn't kiss her as soon as I saw her. Then again walking away right after kissing her doesn't really clarify anything for me. I sigh and sit down in my seat for class. A class I have with her. She walks through the door just as the bell rings greeting the teacher quietly and sitting beside me at our bench moving her chair to the furthest end. Her back is to me. Great, I ruined our friendship. I take out a slip of paper and right on it.

_I'm sorry. _I send it over to her. She doesn't respond and I slouch on my stool not listening to my teacher because I already knew what she was talking about.

In Physics class Bella asks the teacher for a new seating arrangement. The teacher puts her in front of me. I guess I offended her worse than I thought. She opens her book and I see among her pages of notes she stops at a specific one. I peek over her shoulder to see what it says. I see a lot of hearts and writing. I guess she found someone she likes. Then I see the writing is actually my name. She likes me? But then why did she move? Girls are confusing.

On Friday Bella doesn't come to school, I wait in the parking lot for her until 8 but then I had to get to class. I figured she was running late si I figured I would see herduring one of our classes. I couldn't hid the fact that I missed her though.

"Rose. Was Bella at homeroom?" I ask.

"No, but dad called me and told me she was sick."

"Really?" She nods. "You think she'd mind terribly if I stop by?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright. I go after school." She nods and I go to my first class of the morning.

At the end of the day I rush to my Volvo and drive home.

"Hey mom." I say as soon as I walk through the door.

"Hey baby." She kisses my cheek.

"Ma you know any recipes for chicken soup?"

"Yes why, are you feeling sick?"

"No, Bella's at home sick and I wanted to get some things for her."

"Really?"  
"Yeah, Uncle Carlisle called Rose and Rose told me." She nods.

"I'll get right on that for you." I go upstairs.

"Hi Eddie!" Alice says.

"Hey Ali." I ruffle her hair.

"What you doing?" She asks as I head into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower."  
"Where you going?"

"To visit Bella, she's sick."

"Oh." She runs off to her room. I shake my head and shut the door and shower thinking about the mixed signals Bella has been giving me since Tuesday. One minute she's talking to me the next minute she's avoiding me like the plague. When the water turns cold I dry off and wrap my towel around my waist walking to my room. I pull on a pair of black boxers and skinny jeans. Looking through my closet for a shirt I hear a tiny knock.

"Come in Alice." I say. The door opens.  
"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because mom doesn't knock and Dad's hands are heavier than yours."

"Oh. Anyway, I want you to give this to Bella." She says handing me a neatly cut red cartridge paper. It had white construction paper inside of it and said Get Well Soon and a picture of an equation. A picture of a girl with brown hair who I assumed was Bella sick plus a thermos of chicken soup equals a happy Bella shown by the same girl smiling. That is the thing with Alice, she can draw, at her age people are drawing stick figures but she's drawing things with movable body parts and joints in the right places.

"She'll love it." I say. Alice smiles at me.

"Wear the green shirt with the black box on it." She says. I take it out and put it on. "You look fine now."

"Thanks, oh great one of all things art." I say. She sticks out her tongue at me and scurries out of my room. I walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're here. I was just gonna call you. Here." My mom says as she shoves a thermos at me.

"Thanks mom."

"What's that?" She asks referring to the card in my hand.

"Oh Alice made it for Bella." I show it to her. She smiles.

"I tell you that girl is gifted. She just doesn't know it." She gives me back.

"Yes she is."

"Go before the soup get's cold." She says. It's in a Thermos and she knows it'll hold the heat for a good amount of hours but I don't argue with her. I really want to see Bella again so I drive over to her house remembering the way from when I followed her here on Monday. Before I get there though I stop at a pharmacy and pick up and few things, namely a few boxes of Puffs plus with Aloe and some cold medicine and headache pills. I knock on her door. Chief Swan answers it.

"Edward?" He asks.

"Good afternoon sir." I say.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard Bella was sick, so I came by to give her some soup my mom made and some other things." I say showing him the thermos and the things I bought at the pharmacy.

"Come in son and go right up. Third door on the left." He says. I walk up the stairs of the house noticing all the pictures of Bella and her dad. One of her fishing with him at a few years old is especially cute. At her door I knock.

"Come in." She says. I open it and step around it.

"Oh Edward, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Rose told me you were sick." I say.

"Oh. I sent you a text."

"Really?" I took out my phone and there it was _one unread message. _

_Edward, I'm not coming today. Sick._

_-Bella._

"Oh, I left my phone at home this morning I just grabbed it when I got home."

"Ok."

"My mom made you soup." I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You want some right now?"

"That would be nice. My dad can't cook at all so I haven't really had much to eat. He tried to cook but it didn't look very edible." I hand her the thermos and she sits up in bed to take a sip. Her nose is red and her eyes are watery and her hair was a haystack sticking at all angles around her head but she still looked pretty.

"This is so good." She murmured.

"Oh and Alice made this for you." I gave her the card.

"Alice_made _this?"

"Yeah."  
"Wow."

"She's seriously talented. She just doesn't know it yet." I say. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in dad." She says. The door opens and her father walks in.

"Bella honey, I have to get to work, but I don't want to leave you here alone, you want me to call Carlisle to watch you?" He asks.

"No, dad don't call Carlisle he has other lives to save. Plus Edward's here." She says.

"Boy, will you watch her for me?"  
"Yes sir." I say not wanting to sound too excited.

"Call your parents and ask them if you can spend the night. Try anything though and I'll make sure you spend a few nights in the slammer." He threatens.

"Dad." Bella whines before sniffling. I hand her a tissue.

"Thanks." She mumbles before wiping her nose.  
"Excuse me sir." I say. He steps to the side and I walk out of the room to call my house.

"Hello?" Alice answers the phone.  
"Alice is mom near you?" I ask.

"No she's outside, but Dad's here watching TV." She says. I hear my father in the background asking her who it is. She tell him its me. I hear the sound of the phone being handed over.

"Son?"  
"Hey dad."

"You still at the Swan's?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"How's the lass doing?" Only my dad refers to a girl as lass.

"She's really sick...about that...Chief Swan asked me if I could watch Bella for him, he has to go to work."

"Alrighty."

"Yeah, can I spend the night with her? Oh that came out wrong. Can I spend the night here so I can watch her?" He laughs.

"Sure thing ma boy. I'll drop by in a few to drop of some clothes for you and I'm sure once I tell your mother she's gonna cook something for you two to eat."

"Thanks dad."

"Don't mention it, and give Charlie my salutations." He says.

"I will." I hang up and reenter the room.

"My dad says I can stay."

"Good. Now let me show you around." He says walking out of his room. I notice he has on his uniform.

"Alright, Bella's bathroom is here." He says pointing to the door. "Over here is the closet where we keep extra blankets in case she gets cold come in here." I nod taking it all in.

Bella's POV

Edward is in my house. Edward is spending the night with me. Why on earth do I have to be sick? I cough again. It's a horrible sound. If Edward liked me before he won't after tonight. I haven't seen myself but I know I look horrible. Then my dad went and threatened him. He so hates me. My doors opens and they both come back from their tour.  
"Bells, I'm heading out now." My dad walks over to me and kisses my forehead. "Get better honey." He whispers.

"Bye dad." I say. He straightens up and clears his throat going into cop mode.

"Edward if anything goes wrong call the station and ask for me ok?" Edward nods and my dad leaves. The two of us are left alone.

"So how was school?" I ask.

"It pretty much the same. How you feeling?" I shrug. He walks over to me and touches my forehead. "You feel fine but let me just check." He picks up the thermometer and wipes of the end. "Open." He says. I do and he sticks it in my mouth. I wrap my lips around it and he looks at his watch. Once the minute is up he takes it out. "94. You're fine." he says. I nod. He sits next to me on my bed and takes my hand.

"Bella?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I reply looking at our hands.

"Look at me." I hold my head up and meet his eyes. "Can we talk?" He asks.

"About?" He leans in to kiss my forehead.

"Us."

"What are we?" He asks. I shrug.

"I like you but I don't want to rush into anything right now." I say.

"Alright, so friends?" He asks.

"No. We've kissed friends don't kiss like that."

"Ok."

"How about friends with benefits."  
"What are the benefits?"  
"Um, kissing for now I guess."

"Alright fair enough." He leans forward again but I stop him.

"Edward, I'm sick."

"I know."

"But won't you get sick too if you kiss me?"

"Flu shot." He says. I nod and pull him by the collar of his shirt to me leaning back in my bed so he falls on top of me. His arms go to either side of my face and his lips don't leave mine. I run my tongue against his bottom lip and he gasps a little. I take advantage of the that and slip my tongue into his mouth. It's a shame I can barely taste anything because of my cold. He moans and I feel a cough coming. I pull away not wanting to cough in his mouth.  
"Sorry." he says rubbing my temples as the coughing gives me a headache.

"It's ok, I instigated it." I say.

"But I was selfish, you're sick so I shouldn't have stopped."

"Edward, you're a guy, guys don't have the best self control." He sighs and rolls off of me. He sits up in my bed and I sit up behind him resting my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I can feel your heartbeat against my shoulder." He whispers.

"How does it feel?"

"Heavy and it is beating really fast."

"Well now Edward that's what happens when I get a good makeout." I feel his body shaking from his laughter.

"I was a good makeout?"

"Yeah, making out is always pretty good once the person doesn't try to lick your face like a dog or bite your tongue."

"Alright, no licking and no biting. Got it." He says.

"Your mind is like a sponge Edward. And I'm going to fill it."  
"With?"

"You'll see." I kiss the corner of his jaw. It is hairless and smooth, not a drop of stubble. "You don't shave do you." I state. The part of his face I can see turns pink.

"No, I could never grow hair anywhere but my legs." I wonder if he meant the area in his pants as well. I clear that thought from my mind. Not ready for that yet. I cough covering my mouth with my hand.

"Here." He hands me another tissue. I wipe my nose.

"Thanks." He takes my hand and rubs sanitizer all over it.

"If I don't you'll use the same hand cover your mouth and reinfect yourself and be sick for longer." He says. Well I'm glad I have a genius to take care of me. "I'm not a genius."

"Wait, I said that out loud?" He nods and turns around in my grasp.

"Lie down." He orders. I do and he touches my forehead again.

"You're burning up." He says taking the thermometer again. I open my mouth and he leaves the room. When he comes back he has a basin with water and a washcloth. He removes the thermometer and reads the temperature. "Crap 102. How did you go from 94 to 102 in less than an hour?" I shrug and he places the cool wash cloth on my forehead.

"I'm gonna call Uncle Carlisle." He says before taking out his phone.

"Uncle Carlisle....yeah it's Edward....it's Bella...yeah at her house....listen she's sick...her temperature went from 94 to 102 in less than an hour....yeah..I am doing that.....cough medicine?...I'll have to check if they have any." He leaves the room to go to where I assumed was the bathroom. I sigh.

He is so cute, being all caring and sweet. I mean he visited me and carried soup for me. He also made out with me and I'm sure I look horrible. There is a knock on the front door. I hear Edward answer it and two sets of footsteps near my room door. The person knocks.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and reveals Edward and his father who has a small bag and a few food containers.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart looks like you've got quite the case. Eh?" Ed says.

"Hi." I wave. He walks over to me and touches my forehead.

"Damn your hotter than summer day in Texas. You could fry eggs on your forehead." I chuckle despite how horrible I feel. He seems to know exactly what to say to make people smile. "Son, get to cooling this one down before she melts in her bed." He says. "Get some ice in this water." He hands his son the basin with water and pulls the sheets away from my body leaving me in only my loose shorts and a tank top. He pushes my hair off of my forehead.

"You kissed my boy didn't you." He says. I cough.

"What?"

"It's about time." He patted my arm.

"How did you know?"

"He's my son. I know these's things. You know how you have maternal instincts?" I nod. "Well I've got paternal instincts. It's only common in single fathers and men from the south."

"Ok." I say. He chuckles.

"I'm kidding, I didn't know until you told me."

"You tricked me."

"Well not tricked. More like made you believe I knew something about you when I didn't to get you to admit something." I frown. "Advantages of being a lawyer."

"Where did you study?"

"Harvard."

"Wow."

"How did you and Elizabeth meet?"

"Oh this is a funny one." Edward says leaning against the door.

"Hardy har har."

"Why is it funny?" I ask sniffling. Ed hands me a tissue. I blow my nose and throw it in the garbage.

"It's funny because my mom couldn't stand him at first."  
"Really?"

"Yeah, she threw her so-"

"I'll tell her." Ed says.

"Fine, fine." Edward sits down on the chair beside my bed and pulls my hair away from my face before placing the wet cloth back on my forhead.

"I was at the county fair in Texas. Yer know ferris wheels, sodas, hot dogs, barbeques the works." I nod. "Well she was there. I saw her strugglin' to move a cart. So I walked over to her. I asked her if she needed help, she said no but I helped her anyway. She thanked me and we walked around. She saw a teddy bear she thought was cute so I won it for her. I'll admit I was showin' off a bit but hey what a pretty little thing she was. It's not everyday I meet one that was worth conversin' with... Anyway, a girl I knew when I was growing up asked me if I wanted to go and rock Mr. Jenks' truck like old times. I said not today and Liz threw her soda on me. I remember her callin me tons of colourful names." I burst out laughing.

"How was I supposed to know that she thought I the girl wanted to know if I wanted to go have sex with her again? I meant the literal thing. Mr. Jenks had this really old truck that when I was a teenager I used to tip over."

"So how did you guys end up together?" I ask.

"Thankfully before she stormed off I had gotten her number. I called her 2 days after. I figured I would give her some time to cool off. Angry woman equals heels in the ass. And I like my backside just the way it is. So anyway I apologized. Somehow she agreed to go out with me and I got explain myself, well you know the rest is history. Missy are you laughing at me?" He asks. I shake my head giggling. "Well I've got to get to work right now. My secretary needs to clarify something with me that can't be down over the phone."

"Ok." Edward and I both say. He chuckles.

"Seems you too are already thinkin on the same brainwaves. I'll call your mother and let her know I'm leavin now." He says.  
"Bye Ed."

"Bye dad."

"Have fun kids. And don't do anything I wouldn't." He says before leaving. Edward follows behind him to lock up.

* * *

**Nerdy Edward makeouts to all who review. **

**P.S I'm looking for a Beta. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**I know this should be a new chapter but it's not. SORRY!**

**But school in Jamaica starts On Monday. September 6, 2010 Unfortunately and this year I'm going into eleventh grade.**

**This school year I'm doing an Examination to get my CSEC (Caribbean Secondary Examination Certificate). The exam starts May 2 and ends in mid June.**

**It's a thing in the Caribbean that gives me my O levels. It's a crucial year for me and I have to really, really buckle down. The work is extra hard.**

**And I have to do eight compulsory subjects.**

**English Lit.**

**English Lang**

**Math**

**Spanish**

**Information Technology**

**Biology**

**Chemistry**

**Principles of Business.**

**The top five are compulsory at my school but you have to choose three additional subjects one of them must be a science subject. **

**So those are my subjects. **

**The grading system goes from 1-7 and then U. One being the highest and U being ungraded you get that if you cheat.**

**The results of this Examination while determine if I get into twelve grade where I'll do my A' levels which is along with my SATs will decide what Unievrsity I get into. **

**My parents have also resorted to bribing me as motivation.**

**From my mother I'm getting a Leather Jacket and My father is getting my Doc Martens. I have a soft spot for the whole bad ass look.**

**So basically what this all comes down to is I won't be able to update my stories as often. I'm not saying I won't update. (Because I updated so frequently before...)**

**But look at it this way. After this year I have one more set of exams and then I'm a college girl. At 17. :/ (Wow while I'm writing this it's dawning on me that I'm going to be leaving my mom in two years. I'm getting old.**

**But you guys can follow me on twitter - VamperSex. I'll be updating every few days or so. **

**-Wish me luck.**


End file.
